Swing for the Fences
by Afro-Rican
Summary: My fic following mainly Shoma's relationship with Natsu his friends and his future in baseball. Along with the rest of the Gorin high students. Following the story is easier if you have some baseball knowledge but those without can still keep up.
1. Default Chapter

And The Beat Goes On  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rival schools, or any other company I may mention  
  
It's been a month after the events that happened with the schools. I haven't kept in contact with anybody that I've met though me a Edge do still get into it periodically. The baseball season is rounding out and I was lucky enough to be let back on the team. Roberto's been juiced with energy since that scout talked to him, he's rarely seen without a smile not to mention he and Ran have been rather close. Natsu's been continuing her training for next season and is also competing in tournaments around Japan and some outside though she still bugs. She keeps telling me how I'll never be a pro because no team wants to sign a hot head like me.  
  
Anyway to get back into the present. I'm in the middle of a game pitching, fifth inning. We have the lead 5-3 and if we win it's off to the playoff. I look around the field at my defense as the batter was prepairing to go up, Takeshi was standing on first with the runner minding his own business. Hige was standing near second base talking to our short stop Sanosuke, Taiki was on third throwing rocks out of the dirt, Yas in right was yelling something at Keisuke in center while Satoshi in left just watched the clouds go by, and Masako waited patienly behind the plate playing catcher. There's two outs, man in first and the man coming up to bat was one of the best hitters in the league: Nobuo Arai, this guy strikes fear into almost any pitchers heart with a .563 BA, 16 home runs, and 100 RBI's.  
  
"Play Ball!" The umpire shouted.  
  
"Alright Shoma show him he ain't got nothin' on you." Hige said.  
  
"C'mon Shoma you got this." Takeshi said.  
  
"Throw some of that funny stuff. Little bit of that funny money kid." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Bring the heat." Taiki said.  
  
I looked around me, at the fences ranging from 360 to 400 feet away, at the red, dusk, sky, at the green freshly cut grass in the outfield and around the pitchers mound as it cut off at the infield. I let out a sigh and began my wind up. Nobou spun the bat in little circles waiting for my pitch, Coach Yoshida had called for a slider outside. I gripped the seams as I brought the ball above my head hidding it in my glove, I brought my hands down by my stomach and brought my left hand out with the ball winding in a circle motion, I kicked off from the rubber and launched the pitch. The ball sailed outside away from the batter at high velocities and cut back in across the plate.  
  
"Strike!" The umpire called.  
  
"Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hige yelled.  
  
"That's the good stuff." Taiki said.  
  
I smiled slightly more like a smirk, I was ready to blow this guy away. Coach Yoshida called for a low curve ball, again I started my wind up. Noubo lifted his left leg along with my right, I launched the pitch. At about 76 mph the ball came low and dropped right under Nobou's swing.  
  
"Yeah Shoma!" A female voice said.  
  
I looked up, it was Hinata which ment.  
  
"Come on Shoma bring the heat!" Natsu yelled.  
  
One more strike and I'll blow this asshole away. Coach called for a fast ball and again Masako gave me the sign. I let out another sigh, it was inside. Again I started my wind up and after the usual motion I pitched the ball, it had to be going around 90 mph and it slipped. It sailed to far inside right at Noubo.  
  
"Ah hell." I said as I finished my motion.  
  
The ball connected with Nobou's back as he turned on it.  
  
"Gah! You little asshole!" Noubo said as he began to walk towards me.  
  
Masako ran up behind him, but I waved him back.  
  
"Eh! Just go to first." I said looking him in the eyes.  
  
He had to be about 5'10 and built, he kept walking towards me.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want none. A little shrimp like you'll just get banged." He said  
  
"Oh no." Natsu said.  
  
"You want some ya little bitch! C'mon!" I yelled, this guy was talking too much and some body had to shut him up.  
  
"Big words!" He said.  
  
His walk became a run quickly. I settled low and side stepped to my right, as soon as he was in range I sprang forward and drop kicked him with my left foot in his chest. I felt my metal cleets dig into something. I stepped back as he slowly got up, I could hear the foot steps of players on my team and his. I ran up to him while he was on one knee and launched a hard right cross to his jaw, he didn't fall so I launched another and another till he fell with blood smeared on his face, his right eye was begining to close and his face was swelling.  
  
"Shoma no." Natsu said.  
  
"You worried about him." Hinata said more interested in the fight.  
  
"What do you expect, he could be a pro but he's been in so many fights Gorin University is wondering if having a player who'll be suspended most of the season is worth it." Natsu said.  
  
"Yeah I knew it." Hinata said.  
  
"What?" Natsu asked even though she knew what she was going to say.  
  
"You want some of that Shoma." Hinata said smiling and ignoring the fight since it was broken up.  
  
"Friends, that's all. Besides he would make a horrible boyfriend." Natsu said reflecting on how many times she slapped, punched, kicked, tackled, and chased down Shoma. "He's always teasing me about something." Natsu said.  
  
"And that's what makes him so damn irresistable to you."Hinata said.  
  
"What?" Natsu said blandly.  
  
"Well if he annoys you why do you always hang with him?' Hinata asked.  
  
"We're friends damn!" Natsu said a little annoyed.  
  
"And that's how I can tell you want him." Hinata said. "The way you act whenever you're talking about him. You get violent when teased about him, he and Roberto can barely hold you back when Momo pops up. You talk about how much you can't stand him on the phone, yet you won't shut up about him, and I found that picture of you two."  
  
"The hell are you, what?" Natsu said.  
  
"By the pool, Momo assulting Shoma before he can confess his love for you. Ran told me all about it and even took some pictures." Hinata said with confidence.  
  
"Whatever." Natsu said turning towards the field blushing wildly.  
  
"AHA!" Hinata said. "Well I proved my point, you know he'll be fuming so."  
  
"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Hinata said cowering.  
  
"Let go of me! I'll take 'em all on!" I yelled as my team held me back. I was blind with anger and wanted to take out the whole team.  
  
"Shoma stop!." Hige yelled.  
  
"Calm down dammit!" Yas yelled.  
  
"Shoma!" Coach yelled.  
  
"Always Shoma you always cause something! I can't have a player fighting every other game!" Coach Yoshida yelled.  
  
"Fine! You don't need me, go to the playoffs without me!" I yelled grabbing my equipment and storming off.  
  
"I stand down to no one!" I yelled exiting the field.  
  
About 30 minutes later I was sitting at the bus loading docks still fuming. I was going to hear it from Dad, Grandad, and Suichi. Damn, maybe I should of let this one slide, naw my pride would never let me do that. I looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh, when suddenly I saw a hand smack.  
  
"What the hell Natsu?" I asked. She's slapped me so many times I can identify her hand before connection..  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" Natsu yelled.  
  
I don't need this.  
  
"You've known me long enough." I said turning my back torwards her.  
  
"Shoma you damn stereotype you always do this!" She yelled.  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"Ruin things, that team needs you and you let them down by starting another fight. You know Gorin won't let you play!" She yelled again.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" I asked.  
  
"Because you're ruining your future!" She yelled.  
  
"...What?" I asked. I was shocked that Natsu actually cared, I stared into her eyes wondering were that came from.  
  
She began blushing immediatly and quickly turned away.  
  
"Hahahahah!" I laughed.  
  
"What!"Natsu yelled out of emberasment.  
  
"I almost forgot you wore a girl!" I said holding back laughter.  
  
"What?" She growled clenching her fist.  
  
"Only a girl would really care about my future, any other one of my friends would have never cared about me like that!" I laughed. "I guess deep down there's a feminin side to you. No matter how hard you hide it." I said calming down.  
  
"Shut up." Natsu said.  
  
"Hah! You're still get emberrased too!" I laughed again.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Natsu said.  
  
"Get some!" I yelled running off in the direction of her house, figured I would walk her home.  
  
"Don't run!" Natsu shouted chasing after me.  
  
After she chased me a couple of blocks we began to walk.  
  
"So, got any tournaments coming up?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, in Ogawa park their's a small tournament, kind of a warm-up for that big tournament in Shirow Bay." Natsu said.  
  
"Think you'll do good?" I asked.  
  
"Don't know till I do it." She said.  
  
"Hmm, when is it?" I asked.  
  
"First one's April 15th in a week and the other's May 5th." She answered.  
  
"Well I got a lot of free time on my hands." I joked causing a small giggle out of her. "I might go if I don't play for a traveling team." I said.  
  
"Oh that's good...You know I hate to say this but you beat Noubo's ass." Natsu said.  
  
"You're surprised, you're talking about Shoma Sawamura baseball extrodinar. I'm the greatest thing since the slider was invented." I said with a swelling ego. "Well we're here." I said as we aproached her house."  
  
"Thanks for walking me home." Natsu said as we stood by her door. It was night out and starting to get cold.  
  
"No problem. See you at school. Late." I said walking back down the path I came.  
  
It was pretty nice out, would have been tranquil but.  
  
"Shoma!" A voice called, I heard foot steps aproach me very fast.  
  
"Hmm." Curiously I turned toward the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hah I knew it!" It was Hinata, she must of tailed us.  
  
"Stalker much." I said trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
  
"So are you and Na."  
  
"No." I inturrupted. "We're cool, just friends nothing more."  
  
"Uh-huh right." She said following me.  
  
"Shouldn't you be home?" I asked.  
  
"No not yet, so you know Natsu has a thing for you." Hinata said.  
  
"No she doesn't" I said, she was beginning to annoy me.  
  
"I think you two would make a good couple." She said.  
  
"That's nice." I said trying to ignore her.  
  
"Wonder what the kids would look like?" She said to herself  
  
I stumbled when I heard this, wow she was getting far ahead of herself.  
  
"No need to wonder." I said blushing.  
  
"You two would make a cute couple." Hinata said.  
  
"Would, look friends. C'mon say it with me F-R-I-E-N-D-S why does everybody think if you hang around a girl you love her. I guess you could say I love her but a friendship love not no couple, married one day love. It would be like marrying Kyosuke for you." I said.  
  
"Right, it's just the way you to act that give you away." Hinata said.  
  
"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" I asked.  
  
"Natsu gets all expressive when speaking about you. Then you act all nice and calm when normally you would have been yelling by now. I'm telling you just denying it will only. Huh hey Shoma?"  
  
"Oh god I thought she wouldn't shut up." I said reflecting on how I slipped behind her and hopped some fences to get away.  
  
I walked the rest of the way home prepairing my mind for the heat I was about to catch for my fight, surprisingly I have a little bruise on my ribs from a body shot and that was it.  
  
"This won't be pretty." I whispered to myself.  
  
I walked into the average sized house, some of the lights wore on including the living room. I used my key to unlock the door and walked in with my head held high. And all I got was silence.  
  
"Hey Shoma." Dad said.  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
By now the school had to of called, Coach maybe even came by to discuss my temper, wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"Dad! How can you act like everything's alright! Shoma won't understand unless you beat it ino his head!" Suichi yelled coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"No. Shoma doesn't want to listen so if he wants to throw away his future let him. It's his decision, maybe he'll learn if he gets into a fight he can't win." Dad said. sitting on the couch.  
  
By now I was mixed in regret, anger, annoyance that they discussed me like I wasn't there, and rebellious, defying to put my head down in shame.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, back down." I said.  
  
"No, but you don't have to ruin the kid, you might have broken something. He's in the hospital now and you know you could have held off!" Suichi yelled again.  
  
There's been to many people yelling today.  
  
"And it isn't just that, it's how you always manage to get into a fight. This time yeah Noubo deserved the ass whoopin' but you always start fights! Just calm down. How will you go pro when a college won't even risk taking you." Suichi said calming down.  
  
"Hmm. You're right, I'm gonna reflect on my actions so it's been a lot of fun, but, bye!" I said walking into my room to avoid everybody else. I needed to talk to somebody, I threw my gear on the ground and took my cell phone out of my school bag. Before I could dial a number somebody called.  
  
"Natsu." I said quietly.  
  
I answered.  
  
"Catch hell yet?" She asked.  
  
"Not really but my dad did give up all hope on me. Says I won't calm down till somebody beats my ass out there." I said taking off my shirt and laying on my bed.  
  
My room was a mess, gloves, baseballs, hats, and random clothes laid everywhere and some hung off my computer, desk, and chair.  
  
"Get on the computer." Natsu said. I heard sounds like her getting off of her bed.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Just do it." She said.  
  
I got on the internet and found Natsu online, so was Taiki, and Hige.  
  
"Your web cam on?" She asked.  
  
"Hold up." I said switching the cam on.  
  
I brought up Natsu's image, she was relaxed in some pj bottoms and a cut off shirt that was kinda tight.  
  
"Wow, your room is always dirty." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know. To lazy to clean." I said.  
  
"So your dad finally gave up on you eh?" She asked.  
  
"Can't blame him. Now that I think about it I've always been trouble." I said.  
  
"That the voice of regret?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Hell no, wouldn't change a thing." I said.  
  
"You know they just want you to succeed, they know you can do it. Hell you know you can do it but." Natsu was cut off.  
  
"I'm a knuckle head right. I'm tired of talking about this." I said.  
  
"You know we have a project coming up in Chemistry." Natsu said.  
  
"Yeah, around time for school to end. Can't wait, you need summer school?" I asked even though I already knew the answere.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Natsu said. "If you don't then I don't."   
  
"Yeah guess I owe you, I never would have studied, or did homework, or do classwork if it wasn't for you nagging." I said.  
  
"Yeah well we're friends right." Natsu said cocking her head to the right side and smiling.  
  
"Natsu...Why are you so nice to me?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?" Natsu was a little off-guard. "Well...You are an asshole sometimes but you have your good qualitlies."  
  
"Like?" I asked.  
  
"Well when I'm with you I'm never bored." Natsu said.  
  
"So Berto never existed." I said teasing.  
  
"Well when we're with you. Ah you are always full of fire and it's kind of fun." Natsu said.  
  
"That so?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Natsu said.  
  
"Heh, Berto's never around since Ran came into the picture. I said.  
  
"Yeah she broke up the trio...Bitch." Natsu said.  
  
"Hahaha! Angry, was Roberto your crush?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Huh, well no." Natsu said.  
  
"Who is your crush?" I asked. "We're high school students with raging hormones."   
  
"Ahhh, well. I don't really have one." Natsu said emberrased not looking toward me, she seemed really nervous.  
  
"Well uh who's yours?" She asked biting her lower lip. She tends to do that when anxious or nervous along with saying "Well" and "Uh."  
  
"Mines? well nice way to turn the script but alright." I said. Natsu seemed really anxious, she was about to bite her lower lip off. "Mines is." I said searching through the random mess on my desk till I found what I'm looking for. "Baseball!" I yelled holding a ball up with my left hand.  
  
"You! whatever." Natsu said a little fumbled.  
  
"What wore you expecting?" I asked. "You?"  
  
"What? No uh hey I got homework alright. Bye." Natsu said logging off and hanging up.  
  
"Hmm." I said. "Damn she's strange, whatever."  
  
"Maybe she wants the Shoma?" Suichi said in a teasing tone.  
  
"WAH!" I yelled surprised he was right behind me, damn he's stealthy, no privacy.  
  
"She want Shoma to be all up inside." Suichi said thrusting his waist.  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled grabbing some pj's, a towel, a wash cloth, and went inside the shower.  
  
"They would make a good couple." Suichi said.  
  
Author's note: Hey well I had to throw in a shoma fanfic some time being a baseball player and all. Read, review, flame whatever is welcome. See ya around 


	2. School Times

School Times  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rival schools or any other company, product, ect. that I may mention.  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
I yawned loudly as I sat up from my comfortable bed, fighting the temptation to lay back down and just sleep all day.  
  
"Damn school." I said. "Can't wait for summer vacation." Sluggishly I turned the alarm clock off.  
  
I got out of bed and walked over the random mess of jeans, shirts, gloves, hats, jerseys, and other stuff of many colors in my room to the closet. Carpet was barely peeking through and I think I had a rug somewere.  
  
"Gah!" I yelled as I tripped on a baseball. The room flew by in a blur. Whop The wind was knocked out of me as I crashed to the floor.  
  
"Owww!" I yelled slightly pissed off.  
  
I got back up and slowly walked to the white closet door with the golden handle, my back aching slightly. I opened the door and grabbed the usual Gorin High uniform. White collard shirt with the Gorin logo on the right short sleeve and blue slacks. I knelt down to grab some brown shoes.  
  
"Same thing every day." I mumbled, the repition was annoying.  
  
I grabbed some boxers, socks and everything else needed out of my dresser. It was light brown and had about 9 drawers with a big mirror and walked into the living room that was poorly lit being how it was around 6:20 in the morning everything had a blue tint. I ironed my clothes on the ironing board as the groginess left me, I took a shower, made some breakfast well some Wheaties with Kerry Woods on the box. Got dressed, by now everybody was getting ready for school or work.  
  
"Bye Dad and Grandpa!" I yelled as I picked up my bat and walked out with Suichi to his car, a yellow 300ZX. When we arrived on huge campus kids wore walking to and around Gorin, talking to friends and killing time till 7:30 when school started. Me and Suichi walked on campus, it had a grand aura around it like a huge white and blue castle.   
  
"That play Ichiro made was crazy, the dive was beautiful and he managed to gun Krosby going home." I said. I followed Ichiro Suzuki very closely, I dreamed of days when I would go to America to play baseball for a star team and get all the publicity and fame.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm telling you Raizo is going to be better." Suichi argued.  
  
"He isn't even playing in America!" I protested.  
  
"Suichi!" A female voice called.  
  
It was Kaede, the 5'1 Japanese girl who captured Suichi's heart. Can't really say he made a bad decision, she had long silky black hair that went to her waist, but was kind of paleish. Nice body though, and she was a star Softball short stop. How they met is still a mystery to me, him and Nagare go out and somehow she jumped into the picture. Come to think of it everybody around me seems to be involved with somebody. Almost everybody I know is dating or working on it except me, Natsu and some other people, well not like it matters I'm sure Natsu will find her man so I don't need to worry or think about it right.  
  
"Hey! See ya around bro." Suichi said running off and leaving me alone.  
  
Aww I feel lonely.  
  
"Hey Robe..." I stopped as I saw Roberto on a cell phone laughing and smiling as he walked past some of the soccer players, probably talking to Ran he only smiled like that when talking to her. He was pretty far away and probably didn't notice me through the crowd of white and blue even if I was the only on with a hat and three huge spikes sticking from my head.   
  
Okay, whatever. I walked farther into campus.  
  
"Yo Shoma!" Yas yelled.  
  
The whole baseball club except Suichi was sitting on the benches near some soda machines at the center of the campus, the sun shined down there and all year (except summer) it was the best place here.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled back walking towards them.  
  
"Shoma did you hear what happened to Nobou?" Hige asked.  
  
"No why?" I asked, I was slightly worried. If I hurt him bad I'll probably never play for Gorin ever.  
  
"Hah! he did get nervous. He's fine, just a swollen face and bruised pride." Taiki said laughing.  
  
"Heh, thought I might have hurt him too bad." I said jokingly while holding up my right fist.  
  
"Hey Shoma!" A voice said, it was laid back and sort of relaxed, definitly female. Natsu.  
  
"What?" I asked as I looked toward her. She wore the Gorin female uniform, same top as everybody else except a blue skirt that was knee length. Her hair was the same, short ackwardly done. She was wearing pink lipstick though, If Natsu ever wore lipstick it wasn't pink but it suited her nicely.   
  
"Come here." She said waving me over. After some indecent thoughts I began to blush lightly.  
  
"Oh hey it's Shoma's wife." Sanosuke said.  
  
I just glared back at him wondering if I should punch him or kick him.  
  
"Shoma! Hurry up!" Natsu yelled irritated.  
  
"C'mon Shoma! Your womans calling, may want you to satisfy some urges." Takeshi joked.  
  
"Eh? I ain't no man whore like you. If you're so worried you go." I said brushing Takeshi off.  
  
"Eh, okay, it's been a while since I've had some fun and I've got an itch." Takeshi said walking towards Natsu.  
  
"Sit down!" I yelled, about to punch him.  
  
"Told you guys!" Takeshi said to the whole team while walking back to his seat.  
  
There wore mixed responses saying. "Yeah you're right." "No surprise." and "So who wants to place money on when they'll hook up?" I just ignored them and walked over to Natsu who was talking to to her Volleyball teamates.  
  
"You always carry that bat?" One of the asked.   
  
"How can you use that huge thing." Another said.  
  
"Impressive." Another said.  
  
I just looked at them then ignored them.  
  
"Whatcha want?" I asked.  
  
"When are we gonna start that Chemistry project?" Natsu asked.  
  
I had completely forgotten about it, the project was actually pretty simple. We wore doing an experiment on cooking, we had the necessary items we just had to do it. Natsu would cook and I just research and I take random pictures. Pretty easy.  
  
"I don't know, when are you available?" I asked.  
  
"Today, I need a break from training." Natsu said.  
  
"Okay, I'll..." Ring  
  
The school bell cut me off.  
  
"We'll decide something later." I said.  
  
"Okay." Natsu said.  
  
I walked to my class past all the windows through the outside halls, they wore actually very clean. Even the grass between the wings wore freshly cut but had no molch on them. The day went by pretty average. I went to class, did my work, and talked with friends. Finally after hours of boredom the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Hey Berto!" I yelled to Roberto down the hall over the crowds random noise.  
  
He turned around and waited for me as kids walked past him to get to the cafateria or to the windows were food was served.  
  
"Sup Shoma." He said as we began walking to the lunch area, the crowed had thined out now and we woren't weaving through people.  
  
"Nothing really, starving." I said.  
  
"Really, doing anything today?" Berto asked.  
  
"Yeah, gotta start a project with Natsu." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's been talking about how you two are lagging on that." Berto said.  
  
"Eh, we'll manage." I said.  
  
"Berto! Shoma!" Natsu yelled.  
  
We both turned around to see Natsu walking torwards us.  
  
"Hey what's up." I said.  
  
"Sup Natsu" Roberto said.  
  
"Hey." Natsu said.  
  
We talked about random stuff most of lunch after we ate, nothing exciting. All was well until.  
  
"Yeah I saw that." I said to Berto about a TV show when suddenly I heard something irregular.  
  
Footsteps, coming rapidly, but light. A strange sweet smell, people yelling and falling over after being plowed through, they wore near, very near...Now. I quickly jumped to my left side as a pink object with blinding speed shot right past me into the soda machine we wore standing close to. Momo.  
  
"Oww, Shoma, why didn't you catch Momo?" She asked in a whining tone while slumped on the ground.  
  
"Thought it would be funny." I said while picking up a Powerade that fell through the machine upon impact.  
  
"You act like you don't want Momo but Momo knows." She said.  
  
"Knows what?" Natsu said with rising anger in her voice.  
  
"That Shoma loves Momo. He's just to emberrased to admit it." Momo said springing on me and almost hugging me to the point were I couldn't breath. I dropped my bat on the ground.  
  
"Hey, get off of him!" Natsu yelled, Roberto stood ready to pounce on Natsu.  
  
"Oh, it talks!" Momo said with mock surprise letting go of me.  
  
"What!" Natsu said. She was ready to harm her bad.  
  
"Bye Shoma, and tell sir not to get in Momo's way!" Momo said walking away.  
  
"I'm...Gonna...Kill her!" Natsu said grabbing my bat and began running towards Momo.  
  
Me and Berto grabbed her but Natsu was too pissed off. She grabbed Roberto's face with her right hand and with furious rage threw him to the ground. I ran behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"Natsu! C'mon, you always talk about being calm and not ruining your future!" I yelled. I was trying hard to hold her back but she was dragging me very fast over the concrete past the trees and the empty classes and my grip was loosening.  
  
"Who cares!" She yelled, fighting me.  
  
"I care!" I yelled instictively.  
  
"...What?" Natsu said relaxing.  
  
"I care, damn I just lost the grip in my shoes." I said.  
  
"Shoma." Natsu said.  
  
"You care about my future so it's only right." I said.  
  
"Look I told you." A voice said. Takeshi's  
  
"See he hasn't even let her go." A female voice said.  
  
"Huh?" I said. They wore right, I was still holding her. It felt, right.  
  
"You calm yet?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah." Natsu said turning towards me.  
  
"Good." I said letting go. Big mistake.  
  
Natsu took off towards Momo who was and alright distance away but her powerfull, long legs closed the gap quickly. Berto was taken off guard and was sitting when she took off.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Natsu yelled bringing my bat over her head about to massacre Momo.  
  
"Dammit Natsu!" I yelled in hot pursuit.  
  
Were are the damn teachers. Momo had just turned around to see Natsu bring the bat down.  
  
"AHHH!" Momo shrieked.  
  
"AHHHH!" Natsu yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I cried.   
  
I dove towards the bat, just in time to catch it with my left hand and let Momo run off.  
  
"Don't stop me!" Natsu yelled tugging at my hands trying to pry them off my bat.  
  
Quickly I stood and wrapped her up.  
  
"Shoma! Let...Me...Go." Natsu said.  
  
She relaxed and put her head down.  
  
"Finally calm?" I asked.  
  
Nothing...Then sobs, she was crying.  
  
"Hey calm down." I said as softly as possible. "C'mon let's go before teachers arrive." I said.  
  
"Alright." Natsu said.  
  
"Good." I said. I looked back at the people watching, seemed like hundreds. "There a problem?!" I yelled at the crowd.  
  
We began to walk off, I wasn't about let her go while she held my bat. So eventually she cooled off and gave me my bat back. We walked behind one of the classrooms near the end of campus by the street, the shade was relaxing. Natsu looked like she had something on her mind.  
  
"Shoma...Did you really mean what you said about my future?" Natsu asked biting her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends right. And stop biting your lower lip, it could be taken the wrong way or you could bite it off." I said.  
  
"Like how?" Natsu asked looking at me ackward.  
  
"Could be arousing." I said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up." Natsu said playfully.  
  
"Well if people see us it could be." I stopped talking as I hopped out from a corner, I could hear the people whispering and saw them in the reflection off a class window. "Taken the wrong way." I said staring them down, it was some of my teamates and a few of Natsu's.  
  
"Well my class isn't here." Hige said looking around. "Yeah...We'll leave now." And they all walked off  
  
Ring  
  
The day was pretty boring after that, I went to my last class P.E. and went home. The walk was alright since Taiki lived on the same street as me. We walked through Tokyo's busy streets past rushing people, shops, and cars. In the afternoon the streets woren't that exciting  
  
"Hey Grandpa." I greeted, old man has been living with us for a little while. He sat on the black leather couch watching some baseball game with scary intensity.  
  
"Hey...Sho...Nooooooo!" Grandpa yelled as the team in white gave up a double with a man on 2nd.  
  
After finishing my homework I crashed on my bed. The sheets wore blue and the blanket had a white and blue design. I had posters of some asian models, some of Ichiro, Ozzy Smith, Kerry Wood, Matsui, and some bobble heads of Sosa, Bonds, Pujols, and Tejada.  
  
"Hey Shoma!" Grandpa yelled. "Come here!"  
  
"Ahhh. What now?" I wondered.  
  
I got up from bed and walked to the living room. Frankly without baseball I was kind of grumpy, I really wanted to play. Of course that's why I go to Gorin High. As soon as I walked into the living room Grandpa threw a jersey and a hat at me. I caught it and looked at the jersey.  
  
"The Raidens." I said, I was getting excited, I knew what this ment. The jersey was blue with white pint stripes going through it, also had white short sleeves and read "Raidens" in blue cursive with white outlining. The hat was just blue, adjustable, and read "Raidens" the same way.  
  
"We play tommorow, you up for it?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yeah...Hell yeah!" I yelled walking back to my room holding my jersey up in the air number 12.  
  
About an hour later I was restless siting on my bed throwing a ball into my glove.  
  
"Can't wait." I said to myself  
  
Suddenly my cell phone went off. After searching through the clutter in my room I finally found it.  
  
"Yeah yeah hello?" I quickly said.  
  
"Doing anything?" Natsu asked.  
  
"No why? Oh the project right I'll be over there." I said  
  
Quickly I got dressed in my Gorin uniform.  
  
"I'll be back later I got some work to do." I said exiting the house.  
  
I walked to her house, it was nice out. Straight baseball weather, I wanted to play ball so bad. I could stay out as long as I wanted since it was Saturday (Japan's schools are different than out here). I said hello to friends that I walked past until I reached Natsu's house. There was no car in the driveway.  
  
"Hey Natsu!" I yelled as I knocked on the door.  
  
She furiously opened the door, she was wearing some short black shorts, a yellow tank top, some athletic blue, white, and yellow nikes, and a white apron. She seemed busy...Very busy.  
  
"Need your help." She said running back to the kitchen.  
  
I ran in there to see what was going on, she was making cake and the computer was on.  
  
"Did you try to do this without my help?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah so!" Natsu said while pulling something out of the oven.  
  
Various items for cooking wore laying everywere, some things I didn't even recognize. Natsu's house was normally clean and spacious. It was a two story white and brown house with hard, light brown wood floor inside and white walls, the couches wore a tan leather and very comfortable. I've never been to her room before, but from what I've seen on her web cam it was always clean and full of something to do with volleyball.  
  
"Just close the oven for me." She said while pulling out some kind of charred...something.  
  
"Wow! That looks ahh horrible what the hell wore you doing?" I asked laughing at that pathetic attempt.  
  
"Quiet!" Natsu yelled insulted. "I tried a different method." She said dissappointed.  
  
"Never do it again eeevveerrrr." I said.  
  
"You wanna cook?" Natsu asked irritated.  
  
"Ehhhh... Well I don't mean to brag but I can get off in the kitchen." I said arrogantly while spinning two spatulas in my hands with a little smirk.  
  
"Really." Natsu said shifting her hips to the right side and cocking her head left, her hair drifted lightly and shimmered slightly in the sun. She had batter and flower spotted in random places on her and her apron.  
  
"You don't wanna see me in the kitchen." I said walking up to the ingredients.  
  
"C'mon then Shoma, let's see what you got." Natsu said walking past me.  
  
We had a great time cooking, even though I hate it normally. Mainly because I'm too lazy, either way we took pictures of ourselves and eachother cooking for the presentation. Anyway it got kind of messy because we B.S,'d a lot but we finished within 2 hours and wore about to have a little taste test.   
  
Nastu tried mine first, I made chocolate cake while she made some strawberry something. Looked good though, she put the food in her mouth and started to chew.  
  
"Good ain't it, c'mon you know you like it." I said behind Natsu.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Aha! Ya like don'tcha. Told you." I made a fienting punch motion. "I can get off in the kitchen."  
  
"Shoma...This is kind of good, actually it's very good. Though not better than mine it's still better than most. Who taught you how to cook?" Natsu asked.  
  
"My Mom, she always told me her son won't have to rely on some woman to cook and clean for me." I said looking towards the ceiling.  
  
"Really, that's kind of rare. Girls really like that y'know, a man who can cook and clean. Why are you still single?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Oh my god. This isn't cake it's better, it's better than sex." I said as I tried Natsu's cake. It was too good, this had to be illegal, flavor exploded on my tongue.  
  
"You've had." Natsu began.  
  
"No, but it's what people say." I said. I was damn near crying it was so good.  
  
We just sat there and ate for a while when I noticed something.  
  
"Wow! You still got this picture?" I asked looking past Natsu to and old picture in a frame of me, her, and Roberto at an arcade. We had to be around 13 when we took this picture...Three years ago.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, don't really see much of Roberto anymore." Natsu said trailing off.  
  
"Yeah, everybody seems to be growing up." I said.  
  
I looked back to Natsu and almost fell when she was directly behind me looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah, everybody has found somebody else to be with." Natsu said.  
  
"Yeah we're so lonely...Hold me!" I joked jumping into Nastu's arms.  
  
"Uhhhh... Hey get off me!" Nastu yelled, almost seemed like she was flustered. Anyway she threw me to the ground sloppily.  
  
"Hey! What the hell!" I yelled.  
  
"Don't just jump on me like that!" Natsu yelled back.  
  
"I was playing!" I yelled.  
  
"You play too mfff!" Nastu was cut off by a flying piece of cake straight into her mouth.  
  
"Strike!" I said with accomplishment.  
  
"You little shit!" Natsu yelled hurling a piece at me with her right arm.   
  
I was pegged in my right eye, damn she had an arm.  
  
"Okay. You sure you wanna start this?" I asked holding a piece of cake in my hand while circling around the table.  
  
"Shoma, you don't want any." Natsu said ready to peg me again.  
  
"Heh!" I said.  
  
After about half an hour of cake being chucked we eventually calmed down. We along with the kitchen wore a mess, we looked at eachother and then started laughing, she had cake all in her hair and cream was all over her face and apron. Some was on her legs and shoes. We couldn't stop laughing until.  
  
"Natsu honey I'm whoa shit!" Her father was home. He looked a little stressed from work, he was wearing some black slacks with black dress shoes with a blue business shirt, a red tye, eye glasses that looked very stylish, and his black hair looked kind of messy. He was tall like Natsu but had a thin build.  
  
We both looked at him frightened.  
  
"Dad!" Natsu yelled.  
  
I tried to find a way to escape but the stairs wore to far away and even though I tried I forgot to unlock the window and almost jerked it off the hinges.  
  
"Hahah hello sir." I said.  
  
It took us about 2 hours but we finished cleaning the kitchen. The sun was starting to set.  
  
"So you're going to type the report up?" I asked mopping the floor.  
  
"Yeah, just find the chemical equation for...Cake and buy the poster board." She said while wipping down the wall.  
  
"Hey when finals come around you wanna study?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Nastu said.  
  
We finished cleaning the kitchen and I headed home. We went to school as usual for a while. Natsu's tournaments went well, she ended up second in her first tournament and first in her last one at the bay, She was invited to a tournament in Shainghi and was getting looked at for the Nissan AVP Womens tournament in Manhatten. Our project went well, A- and baseball was going well. I've had a couple college scout look at me which had me bouncing off of the walls. Amazingly I haven't gotten into a single fight yet but now the darkest hour was upon all of us at Goring High. Finals  
  
Author's note: Oh my goodness...Finals, will our hero's survive. Tune in next time, Oh and thanx to all of those who reviewed. All 3 of you 


	3. Best Time of my Life

Best Time of my Life  
  
Authors notes: Hmmm...Ackward title  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rival Schools or any person/company I may mention.  
  
April and May have passed when things picked up again. Everything was normal except Natsu periodically trying to murder Momo and Roberto coming from Ran's house with a huge smile. School today was very boring, it was dead week. The teachers wore giving us time to study for finals, the heat was rising and so wore plans for summer.  
  
"Hey Hige." I said to my second baseman. We wore just relaxing in Algebra 2 while studying slightly, Natsu had forced me to study so much I almost memorized the whole red book with various equations that made the subject look fun.  
  
I looked around at all the desks, a lot of them wore empty since kids decided to ditch, maybe twenty. The class was even more bare since all of the decor was stripped from the white, plain walls. I looked towards the ceiling, it had plain white panels with multiple tiny holes in them. The long bars of light illuminated the room that was pretty silent with some light conversations going on. I looked at the 8 computers lined along the back wall in table with blue chairs tucked in neatly.  
  
"Yeah." Hige said about to go to sleep. He wore the same as everybody else that seemed to almost kill individuality. His hair was light brown and not well kept, it was shoulder length and messy.  
  
"You got summer school?' I asked.  
  
"Naw, Takeshi does." He said.  
  
"Gonna play ball over the summer?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, more like training. And I'm going to a Dusty Baker Academy out in Sacramento, California." Hige said looking up at me.  
  
"Dusty Baker huh. Nice, my Grandpa has a traveling team he made. We want some more kids, could really use your bat." I said.  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds good, but I won't be able to play till late July." Hige informed.  
  
"Can't wait." I said putting my head down on the desk.  
  
That was basically how the day went, very boring but this year was almost done. It was kind of dead at school since a lot of kids weren't there and there was no spirit. After school ended at 3:30 me and Natsu decided to go to her house to study for our finals. We walked through the city.  
  
"Man. I can't wait for this pressure to be off me!" I yelled out of stress.  
  
"Relax, you'll deal. You're used to pressure right." Natsu said in her usual relaxed tone.  
  
"Anyway. What are we gonna study today?" I asked.  
  
"Don't know, we'll decide when we get to my house." Natsu said.  
  
We finished the walk to Natsu's were I noticed that the usual '03 Gallant wasn't there.  
  
"Dad ain't home?" I asked shifting my bat to my left shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, he won't be getting home till late." She said.  
  
"Oh, hey I got a game today at Alpine Park. I almost forgot to ask, but can you go?" I asked.  
  
"Should be able to." She said.  
  
We walked up the little cement walkway past the small decor lights in the freshly cut green grass to her suburban house. She unlocked the door and we entered, she walked up the stairs to her room, but I stopped at the steps.  
  
"Hm? Something wrong?" Natsu asked. taking her green and black backpack off and running her right hand through her hair which looked actually kind of sexy. I shook my head to dismiss the thought.  
  
"Ah no, just I've never been inside your room." I said walking up the steps.  
  
"Okay, you're not really the type to be skittish." Natsu said.  
  
I was actually felling sick, like I was nervous, I began sweating. I pulled my cap off and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Her room was at the end of the hallway, the door was closed and the hallway was very dim. Natsu led the way past three doors and opened her door flooding the hallway with light. My eyes quickly adjusted as I placed my bat in the corner between the door and the wall, I pulled my backpack off of the bat and placed it by her bed. Her room was big but the huge bed, desk, and other items she had set up made it...Cozy. She had a shelf that was a dark brown color about six feet off the ground with all of her volleyball trophies. Her bed was neatly made with a red blanket with white sheets and some stuffed animals by the head rest.  
  
"Wow." I said as I looked around her room.   
  
She had Volleyball posters of various women in bikinis in some kind of still image that showed their athletic ability and a poster of Vega hanging on the right wall from the door. I sat on the bed and pulled out my English text book. It was blue with a picture of a forest in the snow.  
  
"Wanna study some English?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." She answered. She sat close to me and we opened the books.  
  
"Y'know it's kind of hot in here, I'm gonna open the window." I said.   
  
My throat felt dry, and like I had a lump. I was also sweating too much.  
  
"You okay Shoma?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Yeah-of-course-why-wouldn't-I-be?" I asked to quickly. I haven't felt like this since that day by the pool and sort of when I had to hold Natsu from killing Momo with my bat.   
  
I walked back over to the bed and sat next to her. I started feeling hot again.  
  
"Okay Shoma now what's a Hyperbole?" Natsu asked. She looked towards me.   
  
My eyes locked onto hers and we stayed there for a moment.  
  
"A.a. An ex-exager-uh exaggeration." I said.  
  
"R-right!" Natsu yelled quickly. "And a simi..."  
  
Natsu trailed off as we stared into each others eyes. I moved in closer then we paused, Natsu started to bite her lower lip. Her hair covered her right eye which looked very sexy. I tried to dismiss the thought, but I didn't know if I liked it or hated it. The sickness went away and I felt confused, Part of me wanted to turn away but I also wanted to...To kiss her. She moved closer and quit biting her lip, her breathing was sort of shaky and delicate. I shifted my head to the left and she followed, I brought my face closer and then it happened. Our lips joined for a second then parted, her lips wore soft, warm, and sweet. We kissed again, I felt her tongue touch mine. She pressed her body against mine and gently started to push me on my back.  
  
"Shoma. Please." Natsu whispered in my ear.  
  
This was weird, I didn't know what to do. I panicked.  
  
"Y'know I think I got something to do back...Home." I couldn't think of a lie. "Uhhh...Bye!" I said picking up my backpack and heading for the door.  
  
"Shoma." Natsu said lowly. "You can't do that."  
  
"Huh? Ah well um. It's all right we just forget this and act our usual all right?" I asked.  
  
Nastu stood from the bed with her head held low. Her legs wore spread shoulder length and crouched low, her hands wore clenched into a fist.  
  
"Ahh. I'll be going now!" I yelled breaking for the door.  
  
"Shoma!" Natsu yelled as she caught the collar of my Gorin High shirt.  
  
I fought against being pulled back, the shirt was chocking me and was starting to tear. I heard it continue to rip as two buttons popped off, she was gaining leverage on me it was only a matter of time before something indecent would happen. Viciously she pulled me back, I was lifted into the air and flew back while breathing in a huge gasp of air. The room flew by in a blur as I flew onto the bed where I bounced on my back. Quickly I rolled in the air and landed on my hands and legs on her bed, ruining her bed as I kicked up the sheets running towards her window with Natsu breathing down my neck.  
  
Roberto was jogging to Natsu's house to see if she wanted to run some miles. It was dusk out and the sky had a reddish tint to it. Berto jogged past various houses ranging from 1 to 2 story houses, kids played games outside like soccer, baseball, basketball, and even some playing volleyball.  
  
"Ahh there's her eh?" Berto said as he noticed what looked to be a man trying to escape through her window. Looked like somebody strong was holding him back since the only thing keeping his head out was his hands which wore really straining. He had a baseball cap on backwards with three large black spikes of hair sticking out. It was Shoma.  
  
"Eh I always knew she was a freak." Roberto said jogging past her house down the street as the lights came on.  
  
Oh man I think Natsu is about to rape me, I can't believe this. I'm gonna be the only guy ever to get raped by a girl I think. My grip on the outside of the window frame was loosening, my legs weren't even touching the ground. If anybody saw me I hope the call for help.  
  
"Help me!" I tried to yell but the strain it took for me to hang onto the frame made it sort of a weak attempt to whisper.  
  
I was about to be.  
  
"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" I yelled as I was thrown to the ground were I skidded toward my bat. "Natsu I don't want to." I jumped off the floor and reached for my bat but she had grabbed a volleyball off of the ground and served it very fast into my bat knocking it away. "Hurt...you. Son of a bitch." I said as Natsu charged at me.   
  
I tried to defend by pushing her back while trying to side step to my left, but she wrapped me up in her arms and threw me onto the bed.  
  
"Well I guess there's a reason why they call you the "Powerful Attacker"." I said as I bounced on the bed.  
  
Quickly she pounced on top of me. I give up, Natsu stared at me then brought her head down by my right ear.  
  
"Shoma." Natsu whispered again.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked.  
  
Natsu propped herself up on top of me and nodded her head while biting her lower lip again.  
  
"All right then." I said.  
  
"Wait five minutes!" Natsu said hurriedly as she took off towards her drawers then to the bathroom, the door right next to the stairs.   
  
I took off my shirt and closed the blinds and just stood there for a minute. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. After a little while I heard a soft pound behind me, I turned around to see Natsu standing there as the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was wearing some red and black satin lingerie with red lipstick that made her lips look wet, her hair covered her right eyes again as she stood in the doorway with her head held slightly down and tapping her left big toe onto the ground. She looked nervous, I had to put this ackward moment into something we could both identify with.  
  
"Get some!" I yelled hopping onto the other side of the bed and bending my knees slightly while holding my hands down by my knees.  
  
"Hahah." Natsu slightly laughed. She gave a small grin and charged me as fast as she could. After three steps she was on me, I wrapped my hands around her waist and threw her onto the bed pinning her down. She managed to wrestle me onto the bottom while she pinned me, I held a small grin. I was actually enjoying this.  
  
"Shoma...Do you think I'm pretty?" Natsu asked.  
  
"No...I think you're friggin gorgeous." I answered.  
  
I felt tears drop onto my face, she was crying. She flopped on top of me her head landing on my chest, how that happened I don't know.  
  
"I...I always thought I was ugly!" She sobbed hitting my chest.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Hey!" I yelled she was hitting my chest very hard. "I don't think that all right." I said hugging her mainly to stop her from beating my chest in.  
  
"Shoma." Natsu said, she quit crying and was looking into my eyes.  
  
"You still wanna do this?" I asked. All this crying may have killed things.   
  
She nodded yes. Friggin awesome. I quickly pulled my wallet out and grabbed some protection, thank you Suichi. And had the best time of my life, better than my perfect game when I hit a home run. It was getting late and I missed my game, but I frankly didn't care. Natsu had gone to sleep on facing me while I just laid there awake staring into her face while holding her. Wonder if the first time was supposed to hurt, she was kind of rough and strong and wild and commanding. I reflected on the past events with some pride, it was Saturday again so it didn't really matter when I came home.  
  
"You're still awake?" Natsu asked as she woke up slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, got to go pretty soon." I said looking down at her.  
  
"Nooo. Just stay here." She said burying her head into my chest.  
  
"Hey I was wondering." I said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Are your feet even on the bed?" I asked.  
  
"...No." She said.  
  
"Haha, then move up. I should be resting on your chest if anything." I said, she's like 5'11 after all and I'm like 5'3.  
  
She moved up higher and just laid there. After around 15 minutes of laying there and talking I got up, her father could be home soon. After fumbling around in the dark and stubbing my big left toe on her bed frame I reached the rather tall lamp.  
  
"Why are my pants on your trophy shelf?" I asked, but just dismissed the question.  
  
I grabbed my belongings and quickly got dressed while she looked on from under the covers, the room was kind of humid and warm. I didn't wear my Gorin shirt because Natsu tore it so I just wore my A-shirt that I normally wore under it.  
  
"Uhh." I didn't really know what to say. "Bye." I said putting my backpack on my bat and putting my bat on my right shoulder.   
  
"Love you!" Natsu yelled as I began walking down the hall.  
  
I froze in my tracks, I've never heard that word used in the way she ment it. It felt nice, better than almost anything else I've felt but I didn't know how to respond.  
  
"I uhhh...Love you too!" I yelled running down the hall. I heard her laugh a little. I ran down the steps, through her house and out the door into the cool June night.  
  
I just felt like running, I was surging with energy and have never felt this happy in my life. While a little ways down the street I looked back at Natsu's house in her window. Her blinds kept me from seeing into her room but I could see her shadow, it looked like it was dancing. I smiled and ran the rest of the way home. Upon returning home my Grandpa was sitting on the couch with a smile   
  
"Hey Grandpa!" I yelled almost strutting to my room.  
  
"Hey Shoma, Studying go well?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yup." I said. "You guys won I take it."   
  
"Yes 3-1, Ryo put on a clinic on the mound." Grandpa said. "Next game's in two days, you gonna make it?" Grandpa asked.  
  
I had just realized the short, balding, old man of around 60 years old was still wearing his coaching uniform.  
  
"Should." I said walking back to my room.  
  
Though the rest of the day was normal everything had a more up beat tempo to it. So after the usual routine of bathing, studying because I didn't at Natsu's, eating dinner, and watching any sport show I could find. The next morning I awoke at 6:00 a.m. without my alarm clock. I switched it off and walked up to my closet even if I couldn't all that well. The sun was just beginning to rise, barely over the horizon. I went through my usual rounds for school except as Suichi and I walked out to his 300ZX I asked him something.  
  
"Hey bro, can you drop me off at Natsu's?" I asked to my brother who was carrying his black Nike baseball bag that carried his 34 in. Omaha baseball bat and A3000 11 in. glove along with his practice Gorin uniform. He had a shocked expression on his face that said. "I knew it!"  
  
"I knew it!" Suichi yelled. "So that's what happened when you went to Natsu's."   
  
"Yeah can you or not!" I yelled embarrassed.  
  
"Let me see your wallet." Suichi said, more like commanded.  
  
His look had grown more stern.  
  
"No." I said coldly.  
  
"Give it or I'll take it." Suichi said walking towards me, he had to be around 6 feet away.  
  
"Come on with it." I said taking a step forward and hold my hands up in more of a regular boxing position.  
  
"Since when could you beat me?" Suichi asked confidently.  
  
He rushed forward letting his head lead, I slapped him quickly with my left hand making him flinch back. He ran again, I threw a left, right open hand combo. He dodged outside both strikes and attempted to throw me. I jumped back then to the right side avoiding Suichi and causing him to stumble. He spun to his left and feinted to swipe at me high, I jumped to the left side but he met me there and swiped my wallet out of the back left pocket of my pants.  
  
"I don't believe it." He said searching through my wallet.  
  
"It ain't like that, I threw it away. I don't have time for stuff like that." I said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You little bastard I knew you had it in you." Suichi said tossing my wallet back to me.  
  
"Let's go." I said as we walked to his 300ZX. "So can you take me to Natsu's?"  
  
Natsu's POV  
  
BeepBeep  
  
Quickly I turned off the digital alarm clock.  
  
"6:20 eh? Hmmm." I said, I really didn't want to go to school today but it had to be done.  
  
I performed my morning duties: Bath, start getting dressed, cook breakfast, finish getting dressed though I decided to do something different. I tried putting on make-up, I put eye liner on, curled my eyebrows, put pink lipstick on, and dabbed some flesh colored powder on my cheeks. Thank you Hinata, I think I did a pretty good job.  
  
"Who are you looking special for?" My father asked.  
  
"Nobody, just wanted to try something different." I said kind of hiding my face. Dad had a great talent for seeing through lies.  
  
"Hmmm. Well then I'll see you when you get home." Dad said. "Ohh and tell Shoma I want to meet him."   
  
"Okay. Wait what?" I said but he was already gone.  
  
I knew if Dad could see through me Hinata and the rest of the girls would have no trouble. I grabbed my school bag with all the books I had to return today before I took my finals. I also packed my Volleyball bag, sighed deeply and walked out of my house locking it.  
  
"Hey Natsu!" Hinata said walking towards my house.  
  
It was around 6:35 a.m. and even as kids we've always walked with each other to school even if she does live in the city while I live in the suburbs.   
  
"Hey Natsu ohh!" Hinata was shocked when I looked towards her.  
  
"Hah! I knew you two wore just denying it!" Hinata yelled.  
  
"Lay off it's no big deal." I said as we began walking to Gorin.  
  
"Yes it is. Everybody's been waiting on this since that whole incident, even kids at my school have been wondering." She said.  
  
"You guys really need to get a life." I said.  
  
"Hey whose in the 300?" Hinata asked as a yellow 300ZX came cruising down the street.  
  
"Oh! Hinata please don't get to excited just stay quiet about me and Shoma for now. That stuff really annoys him." I said.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
  
"Because it annoys me." I said as the 300 parked next to us.  
  
Shoma's POV  
  
"Hey Girls!" I yelled.  
  
Damn Hinata was with her.  
  
"Hey Shoma!" Hinata yelled back while Natsu sort of waved.  
  
"Hey Hinata, how's about I give you a ride?" Suichi asked.   
  
"Yeah!" She yelled hopping into the passenger seat as I got out.  
  
Suichi whipped a reverse 180 to his right and drove off leaving a cloud of smoke behind him along with the smell of burnt rubber.  
  
"Hmm. Lets go." Natsu said with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Wow you look...Nothing like how you normally do what happened?" I asked as we began walking to school.  
  
"I wanted to look nice. For you, you don't like it?" Natsu asked with an insecure tone and look.  
  
"Ohh no I'm already getting all hot just looking at you." I informed her in a joking manner. "But it's more of a lust thing y'know?" I asked.  
  
"Ohh. No." Natsu said.  
  
"Well I like you way you were. You don't have to get all pretty for me." I said.  
  
"Ohh. I'm sorry." Natsu said.  
  
"Why'd you apologize? Act normal c'mon you're with me." I said.  
  
"Yeah I know but." Natsu trailed off.  
  
"I'm your first boyfriend aren't I?" I asked.  
  
She nodded yes, come to think of it not that many guys like a girl who could kick their ass and is sort of tomboyish.  
  
"Am I your first?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Of course not. I've had plenty of yeah you are." I confessed.  
  
"Hahaha! You're funny." Natsu said.  
  
"Hey! Shoma here, now quit acting all weird and act normal. I'm your boyfriend not some tyrant husband." I said.  
  
"Okay. I..."  
  
"If you say I'm sorry I'm choking you out." I said.  
  
"Like you could." She said.  
  
"Hah! That's what I'm talking about, be." I slapped her butt with my right hand and gave a slight squeeze. "Normal...ish."  
  
Out of instinct Natsu clenched her fist and prepared to hit me.  
  
"Now give me a kiss." I commanded. "Y'know you want to."  
  
"What. Well with an attitude like that...Okay." She said.  
  
We kissed and continued to walk to school. We arrived holding hands to the campus, the whole school seemed to stop in their tracks as they saw us.  
  
"...What!?" I yelled at the kids who stopped and stared at us.  
  
We walked by the center of school were the Baseball club hung out.  
  
"Hey Shoma Wow!" Taiki yelled.  
  
"See ya babe." I said kissing Natsu on the cheek.  
  
"Huh? Oh babe-me-nickname right." Natsu said walking towards the Volleyball club.  
  
I could hear the surprised squeals of the girls as Natsu approached them.  
  
"Aha! I knew it. Hige give me my money." Yas boasted.  
  
"Damn Shoma you two couldn't wait one more month?" Hige asked pulling money out of his wallet.  
  
I scratched the back of my head under my cap. I placed my bat down and sat on the bench as the team quizzed me. The day was actually kind of easy, being how much studying I did recalling that information during the finals was not that much of a challenge. I was pretty confident that I aced the tests. As the day ended I knew as I took my last final that the year was basically over, but something felt like it was just beginning. As the days passed I spent a lot of time playing baseball, talking baseball, hanging out with friends, and going out with Natsu to any place we could find interesting. Soon summer vacation was on us and I couldn't be happier. It was going to be some of the best fun I would ever have.  
  
Author's note: I had to break away from the cliché long troubled search for love even though it was always there so I put a sort of realistic touch in. Hope you like it, but now you don't have to read about our hero whining about how dumb he was. 


End file.
